In Equestria/Snowdrop bullied
Here's how we come to Equestria in The Beginning of the Chronicles. Voice: Hello. I'm the narrator. And I will tell you how this story will come along. Earth we see engines, ponies, and other kinds Narrator: A long time ago they're was a magical land called: "Equestria". And there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon! She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. But years past, and Luna returned to normal and harmony returned once more. But the kingdom wasn't just home to ponies, engines lived agmonst them. see Edward shunting some trucks Narrator: The smallest engine working on Equestrian was Edward. He helped with shunting cars and coaches in the yard for the larger engines. Edward: as he whistles then see Gordon pulling a freight train Narrator: The biggest engine on the railway was Gordon. He loved pulling the express, but he didn't much care for some of his other jobs. Gordon: A goods train. A goods train! The shame of it. Oh, the shame of it! Edward: Oh Gordon, it can't be that bad. Gordon: Yes Edward, it'' is''! I am a very important engine! Fluttershy: Being important doesn't mean anything. Edward: Yes. Narrator: Fluttershy was one of the shyest, timid pegasi in Equestria. She loved to take care of animals and was very kind. Rainbow: Hey, I'm important too you know! Gordon: Yes, I know. Narrator: Rainbow Dash was one of the fastest pegasi in Equestria. She was one of the few that could perform a Sonic Rainboom. But she was quite brash. And she had a dream to join a pegasus air team, "The Wonderbolts." Rarity: Well, there really isn't any need to be so boastful. There are others who are just as important as you. James: Yes, and I'm important too! Narrator: James was the shiniest, red engine and was known for beng quite vain, and Rarity was his marefriend and a fancy fashion designer. But she was often a drama queen and sometimes a little selfish. Applejack: Seriously James? Do ya' really have ta' be that way? We all are important fer' different reasons, but we all know the most important ones are the Royalty. Narrator: Applejack was the local farm girl, and lived at a huge Apple Orchard! She was also a camphion rodeo girl, as well as a cowboy action shooting shows. James: Oh, Applejack! Don't get your dirty hooves on my paint work! Applejack: Mah' hooves ain't dirty! James: Yes! They are! Toby: Oh will you just stop? Henry: Yes. Narrator: Toby is a tram engine with a shiny belle that helps Applejack, and Henry helps out too. And is known for taking the Flyng Kipper. Toby: I just dropped off Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo at the school house today. Applejack: Thank ya', Toby. now come to the schoolhouse Narrator: The shcoolhouse, is a little building where all the foals and colts go to school. But one was left out and an outcast. Her name was: "Snowdrop". She was a kind little filly, but she was blind. Snowdrop: Excuse me? turns to her Snowdrop: Can I join you? Diamond Tiara: Ha! Why would a blind filly want to join us? Sillver Spoon: Yeah, you couldn't even do anything if you can't see it in front of your own face! Snowdrop: But, your half blind! Silver Spoon: That's diffrent. I'm not completly blind, like you! her to the ground Snowdrop: Of! Fillies and colts: laughing Diamond Tiara: And that's how you take care of a useless filly, people. Silver Spoon: Look at her! A disgrace to the schoolhouse! Narrator: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were 2 rich fillies, but they liked to pick on other ponies, especially ones without their cutie marks. Scootaloo: Hey, lay off her! Apple Bloom: Just because someone's blind, doesn't mean you can bully her! Sweetie Belle: Yeah! Narrator: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootalo were a group of fillies who called themselves: "The Cutie Mark Crusaders," they would often go on adventures to try and get their cutie marks, but weren't always sucessful. And they were the most picked on by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom: Snowdrop, are you okay? Snowdrop: Go away! Leave me alone in the dirt! Scootaloo: Why would we do that? Snowdrop: Cause I'm just an ugly, useless filly. Sweetie Belle: That's not true! You're kind and sweet, you made the first snowflake in Equestria. You help Winter, we help you. Snowdrop: Really? Sweetie Belle: Yes. her up Snowdrop: Who are you 3? Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom! Scootaloo: We're known as "The Cutie Mark Crusaders"! Snowdrop: Wow. Apple Bloom: You wanna stick with us? Snowdrop: gasps With you guys? Sweetie Belle: Sure. Snowdrop: Yes! Yes! Scootaloo: It's settled then. as they head out for Recess, Button Mash joins them Button Mash: Hey guys! Sweetie Belle: Button! Button Mash: Hey, isn't that the blind filly? Scootaloo: Yeah, we've decided to let her be apart of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Button Mash: What's your name? Snowdrop: Snowdrop. Button Mash: Button Mash. shake hooves Narrator: Button Mash was another member of the CMC. And he was also Sweetie Belle's love interest. And he loved to play video games all day. Snowdorp: I suppose you're the colt who plays video games and don't care you have your cutie mark yet, right? Button Mash: Yeah, that's me. And correct me if I'm worng, but you made the first Snowflake in Equestria right? Snowdrop: Yep. But my life has changed since I moved down here. Button Mash: Oh, man. Sweetie Belle: So, what do you think of Ponyville, so far? Snowdrop: It's diffrent from Cloudsdale. The ground doesn't feel like cloud, it feels like rock. But I miss my old teacher, Miss. Windith. Sweetie Belle: Miss Cherliee is nice. I'm sure you'll feel better about it. Snowdrop: I hope so. Scootaloo: Besides, you'll feel happier when you meet our other friends. Snowdrop: "Other friends"? school, the Crusaders, head for a huge building Snowdrop: So this is the place? Apple Bloom: Eeyup, the Littlest Pet Shop. Sweetie Belle: This is where most of our friends are. open the door Scootaloo: Blythe! Are you here? hear another door open and Blythe walks out Blythe: Hi, guys. Apple Bloom: Howdy, Blythe! Blythe: Who's the blind one? Narrator: Blythe Baxter was a girl who watches over Littlest Pet Shop and can speak to animals. And she was a very close freind to the CMC. Sweetie Belle: Blythe, this is Snowdrop. She's a new student. Blythe: Hello, nice to meet you. Snowdrop: Hi there. the pets come in Pepper Clark: Hiya guys! Scootaloo: Hey, Pepper. Penny Ling: Hey, who's the new filly? Snowdrop: I'm Snowdrop. Zoe Trent: My goodness me! You're blind! Snowdrop: Yeah, I was born blind. Penny Ling: You poor filly. Minka Mark: But you still have your other senses! Snowdrop: I know, but still. Zoe Trent: Well, now we know your name, but you don't know ours. Let me introduce you to everyone with a little number I like to call, um... Oh! It's "Let Me Introduce You To Everyone". :Zoe ::I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things ::So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow ::My name is Zoe Trent ::And to the full extent ::I'm the big star here, I sing the songs that represent :Zoe: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah... :Pepper: Uh, hi! Uh, I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too, yeah. Uh... actually, uh, a bit more of a comedian! :Zoe ::Pepper here is my good friend ::Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian ::And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell ::Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell :Vinnie: Uh, I think I just smelled. :Russell: (unintelligible) :Minka: Eeeww! :Penny: Oopsie. :Pepper: Uh, standing right here! :Zoe ::Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor ::I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more ::But don't you worry ::He's got a heart of gold ::Not very bright, but he's one of us! :Choir ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets :Zoe ::Minka Mark is a monkey artist ::Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started ::She's gonna paint this ::She's gonna paint that ::Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at? :Minka: Ooh! Shiny necklace! Can I have it? Can I? Can I? CAN I?! :Snowdrop: Um... :Sunil: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH! :Zoe ::This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose ::He's sort of a magician but his magic is a bit loose ::Sure, he's a little glum ::And likes to make a fuss ::But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! :Choir ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets :Penny: Aw, Vinnie! :Vinnie: Oops, sorry, Penny Ling! :Russell: Um, Zoe? Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here. :Zoe ::This is Russell, Russell Ferguson ::He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done ::Penny Ling, are you okay? ::I think that's everybody, so what do you say? :Choir ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Pet Shop Pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets Snowdrop: It's nice to meet you all. Pepper Clark: Oh hey, I got a joke. What do you call a cloud that's so lazy it can't move. Snowdrop: No, what? Pepper Clark: Fog! rimshot Snowdrop: laughing hits something Apple Bloom: Barney! Snowdrop: Barney? see a toy dinosaur on a stand Sweetie Belle: He's our friend. Snowdrop: I don't hear him talking. Barney comes alive Barney: You do now, Snowdrop! Snowdrop: Huh? Whoa! Scootaloo: Barney! Narattor: Barney was a dinosaur, who lovs to be everyone's friend. And he was known for having a bit of magic up his sleeve. Snowdrop: How did he do that?! Sweetie Belle: He's magic. Snowdrop: Magic? Apple Bloom: Yes. Magic is a thing where you can do anything with it. Snowdrop: Like unicorns magic? Scootaloo: No, not unicorn magic. A different kind of magic. Barney: That's right. Snowdrop: Nice to meet you. Barney: Nice to meet you too, and there's some more friends to introduce you to. his magic to make a door appear out of nowhere door then opens and out step the Backyardigans Pablo: Hi, guys. Button Mash: The Backyardigans are in the house! Tyron: Who's this foal? Apple Bloom: This is Snowdrop. And she was born blind. But she also made the first snowflake in Equestria. Uniqua: Really? Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Tasha: That's really cool! Austin: Great ceaser's ghost! Snowdrop: blushes Thanks. another door (a pixial one) appears opens and Vanellope von Schweetz steps out Vanellope von Schweetz: Hey, guys. Scootaloo: Vanellope! Vanellope von Schweetz: What's happening? Narrator: Vanellope von Scheetz was another frined of the Crusaders, and she was also a pro racer from her home "Sugar Rush." Sweetie Belle: We've just got new member to the Crusaders. Vanellope von Schweetz: Who? Apple Bloom: Vanellope, this is Snowdrop. The blind filly at school. Snowdrop: Hello. Vanellope: Hey there. Button Mash: She made the first snowflake in Equestria. And she's joing the Crusaders. Vanellope: But Snowdrop already has her cutie mark. Sweetie Belle: True. But since she's blind and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make fun of her, we figured we could have her join the Crusaders so she can get around with us. Vanellope: That makes sense, besides, her high sense of hearing might come in handy. Snowdrop: Yeah. ???: Hello, Crusaders! from the ceiling, Joy, Areana, and Nellie shivy down by their spider silk Apple Bloom: Hi, guys! three spiders then climb down and land onto the desk Joy: You got a new member to the Crusaders? Sweetie Belle: Yeah, this is Snowdrop. Snwdrop: Who are you talking to? then jumps onto Snowdrop's ear Arena: Us. Snowdrop: What's on my ear? Nellie: on Snowdrop's other ear Spiders. Snowdrop: Spiders?! GET THEM OFF!! QUICK, GET THEM OFFF!! Apple Bloom: It's alright, Snowdrop, they're our friends. Joy: on Snowdrop's nose Yeah, we're not posionous like most spiders, we're gentle ones. Nellie: Yeah, not those Black Widows and Brown Recluses! Areana: Or Sun spiders, or tarantulas. Joy: Tell me, are you that foal that made the first snowflake in Equestria? Snowdrop: Yes. Nellie: Wow! Areana: Pretty neat. Joy: Well, at least you had success on your first try, we couldn't get a good spider web on our first try and we could never always get one right. Areana: Yeah. Snowdrop: I see. Nellie: Yeah, we couldn't even write words in our webs, like how our mother could. Snowdrop: Your mother? Joy: Charolette A. Cabatica. Areana: She's the one who started the web writing Snowdrop: What happened to her? Nellie: She died before we were born. Snowdrop: That's sad. Aranea: I know. Scootaloo: Yeah. Sweetie Belle: So, we took them under their wing. Joy: Yep. Apple Bloom: Besides, havin' spiders in the Crusaders really helps. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, even though Sunil wasn't too okay with it at first. Sunil Nevla: Yeah, I wasn't okay with spdiers back then. Besides it didn't take long for me to befiend them. Penny Ling: Sunil, it took you 3 weeks to get used with the spiders joining the Crusaders, we sometimes had to stay up all night just to comfort you. Sunil Nevla: Yeah, I know. Zoe Trent: Have you introduced Snowdrop to the engines yet? Snowdrop: You mean those talking trains? Pepper Clark: Yeah, that's them, but there's a few who are good friends of ours'. came to small little railway Snowdrop: Where are we? Apple Bloom: The Narrow Gauge Skarloey Railway of course! Snowdrop: Where are they? Sweetie Belle: hear one whistle Skarloey: Hello, Crusaders! Apple Bloom: Skarloey! another whistle is heard Rheneas: pulling in Narrator: Skarloey and Rheneas were 2 of the oldest engines on the Skarloey railway, and their other friends work on there railway too. Peter Sam: Hello, Crusaders! (whistles) Sir Handel: Hello, Crusaders, and friends! Sweetie Belle: Hey guys! Rusty: his horns Hello! Duncan: in Narrator: Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Rusty, and Duncan are some of the other engines on the Skarloey railway, Peter Sam and Sir Handel were originally called "Stuart" and "Falcon".But they liked their new names better. Rusty would often help with track repair on the line. And Duncan was at first very arrogant and likes to rock n' roll. But later on, he soon learned sense and become nice. 2 whistles are heard as Mightymac pulls in Mighty Mac: Hello! Narrator: MightyMac was a unique eninge on the Skarloey Railway, for he had 2 ends Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes